


Over Easy

by romanticalgirl



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4163244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breakfast is the most important meal of the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over Easy

Mickey walked down the stairs and glanced around suspiciously. It was way, way too fucking quiet. Ian was still asleep, so Mickey didn’t call out to anyone, enjoying the Gallagher house in rare silence. He walked to the counter and grabbed the coffee pot and read the note that had been underneath it. It detailed everyone’s whereabouts – Fiona, Lip, Debbie, Carl.

Mickey sighed. There was absolutely no fucking way any of the Gallaghers would leave Mickey home alone with a heavily medicated Ian and...

“Pancakes?”

Mickey looked down at Liam. Liam with his wide eyes and sunny disposition. Liam who makes Mickey think of what Ian was like when he was a kid. Not that he wasn’t a fucking kid when this all started, but a little kid. Mickey wishes like hell he could remember Ian on second base. Of course, Ian hadn’t whipped out his dick, which is probably what had made Mickey memorable.

“Pancakes.” It wasn’t a question anymore, and Liam walked around the kitchen counter and climbed on the chair, grabbing a spatula and holding it out to Mickey. “Pancakes.”

“Got it, kid. Pancakes.”

“Ian likes pancakes.”

Mickey smiled. “Yeah. He does.”

“Ian likes Mickey.”

Mickey felt the blush heat his skin. “As much as pancakes?”

Liam nodded solemnly, something else that reminded Mickey of Ian. “Mickey like Ian?”

“Yeah, kid. Mickey likes Ian.”

“Much as pancakes?”

Mickey takes a deep breath, not sure why a ridiculous talk with a little kid was kind of freaking him out. “Maybe more.”

Liam frowned, obviously processing Mickey’s words. “Waffles?”

“Even more than waffles.”

Liam's eyes widened then narrowed. “Not more. Can’t.”

“I do.” Mickey shrugged and leaned forward so he was looking Liam in the eye. “I like Ian more than waffles.”

“Wow.” Liam smiled slowly, but wide and bright. Mickey nodded, smiling as well. “Pancakes now?”

“Yeah. You want to help me make ‘em?”

Liam nodded enthusiastically then scrambled off the chair, tugging it around the counter. It scraped loudly across the floor, and Mickey worried it would wake Ian. Or the dead.

Mickey got out the pan and set it on the stove. “Get the mix?”

“Kay!” Liam walked over to the cupboard and pulled the full bag out. It slipped out of his hands, dropping to the floor. A puff of mix flew into the air. Liam looked scared, but Mickey just laughed. “Close enough, dude.” Mickey picked it up and put it on the counter. “You think you can handle the egg?”

“I’ll be careful!” Liam went to the refrigerator as Mickey eyeballed the amount of mix and water. Liam brought the egg over, holding it carefully in both hands.

“Excellent job.” Mickey took the egg and cracked it into the bowl before handing the spoon to Liam. “Take it away, buddy.”

Mickey put butter on the pan, swirling it around. Liam stirred carefully, occassionally glancing at Mickey to make sure he was doing all right. Mickey made sure to smile at him. He wondered what the odds were that he’d ever have a chance to do this with Yevgeny. He was pretty sure that, as long as he was with Ian, it would be a long fucking time before Svetlana was close to okay with that.

“Done!”

Mickey looked over to the lumpy mixture. “Good job. You want to do the last part it? It’s the most important part of the stirring.” Liam nodded and Mickey pointed to one of the lumps. “See those? Poke ‘em with the spoon.”

Liam did, shrieking when they popped into powder. He got all of them then stirred again. 

“You are a total pancake pro.”

Liam beamed, his smile bright like the fucking sunshine. It made Mickey’s chest hurt, made him miss Ian, even though Ian was right upstairs. 

“Okay. Ready to cook?”

“Yes!” Liam leaned closer to watch as Mickey poured the mixture onto the pan. He giggled as it sizzled. Mickey started explaining how to cook them, how to wait for the bubbles to appear.

“Should I flip this one?”

Liam frowned then shook his head. “Nope. No bubbles!”

“Right. How about this one?”

“Yes!”

Mickey grinned and flipped it, huffing a laugh when Liam clapped. They did the same thing again and again until all the pancakes were done. “What now?”

“Ian!” Liam jumped off the chair and hurried to get syrup. Mickey stacked the plate of pancakes on top of three empty ones. 

“Forks?”

Liam got those as well, following Mickey up the stairs slowly. When they got to the top, Liam scurried past Mickey. “Ian! Ian! Ian!”

“Hmm?” Ian blinked sleepily, his eyes staying half-closed. “Hey, Liam.”

“Made breakfast! Me an’ Mickey!”

Ian glanced at Mickey who raised the plate of pancakes. “Get ‘em while they’re hot.”

“Syrup!” Liam held it up in triumph.

“You did all this for me?” Ian drug himself into a sitting position, pulling his feet up and sitting cross-legged so there was room for both Mickey and Liam on the bed. 

Mickey nodded slightly and sits. Liam climbed into Ian’s lap and hugged him, narrowly avoiding stabbing Ian with the forks. 

“Love you, Ian. You an’ Mickey.” Liam beamed at Mickey and then at Ian. “More than _waffles_.”

“Wow.” Ian kissed Liam’s forehead, his eyes on Mickey. “I love you more than waffles too.”


End file.
